


Sensory Emotion

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: When two become one.





	Sensory Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniorWoofles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35809776832/in/dateposted-public/)

Tinted dreams of rainbow kisses,  
Fluttered wings upon my breast.  
Parted lips, bosom heaving,  
Riding high upon the crest.

Legs entwined our bodies writhing,  
Trembling flesh beneath your hand.  
Body arching, breathing laboured,  
Take me to the promised land.

Taste of touch, and touch of sound,  
My senses scream with tingling lust.  
Eyelids quiver, heart's a-hammering,  
I rise to meet your frantic thrust.

Sweat soaked torsos staining bed sheets,  
Bodies thrash with carnal bliss.  
Nails biting, moans of pleasure,  
We ride the wave to love’s abyss.  



End file.
